


Blue and Green

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenges 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby is there too, But we dont see the boys, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Grace - Freeform, Kali is mentioned but not seen, Loki - Freeform, March, gabriel is having thoughts, mostly about the apocalypse, set in season 5, trickster power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Gabriel fiddles with the small vile that hangs around his neck, it's contents shimmering iridescent green and swirling slowly.He rolls it back and forth in his fingers, pulling the ball chain taut as he watches a group of amorous dogs chase a middle aged man who can't seem to understand that no means no. He feels like he should be getting some kind of enjoyment out of this, he certainly gains a little power from it. The vile grows a little brighter when he uses his trickster power, and now is no different.





	Blue and Green

**Author's Note:**

> OH crap! I almost forgot about the Gabriel Monthly Challenge for March! I basically cobbled this together at 2 am last night, so I apologize in advance for the non plot and weirdness.
> 
> The prompts for this fic are the statement - "Without warning, a crash ripped through the air, and he opened his eyes" and an aesthetic board that I will do my best to post. (Basically, its two drawings of old Loki, two stills of Gabriel from Hammer of the Gods {Kali pulling out his angel blade and Gabriel on the ground after he was stabbed} and in the center a picture of a small vile with blue shimmering liquid in it.)
> 
> Also, I didn't miss February, they didn't give us a prompt.

Gabriel fiddles with the small vile that hangs around his neck, it's contents shimmering iridescent green and swirling slowly. 

 

He rolls it back and forth in his fingers, pulling the ball chain taut as he watches a group of amorous dogs chase a middle aged man who can't seem to understand that no means no. He feels like he should be getting some kind of enjoyment out of this, he certainly gains a little power from it. The vile grows a little brighter when he uses his trickster power, and now is no different. 

 

The people in the park don't know that their thoughts are transmitted to Loki. Don't know that their thinking, sympathetic for the man or not, are prayers sent to the old pagan god, keeping him strong, and more importantly, hidden.

 

His secret is out now. Thanks to those lumberjacks and their pet angel, he had to reveal who he really was; an archangel on the run, too hurt by his own family to want to stop the apocalypse, to save humanity. And whether or not Castiel told Heaven that he was still alive, they knew. 

 

Just saying his true name out loud was enough to set off alarms, and Gabriel was doing what he could to avoid whoever they sent out to collect him. 

 

The crowd in the park had dispersed. The man had fled, but Gabriel could still feel the scattered words and thoughts still hanging in the air. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly as he drew them to him. The vile sat heavy against his chest, Gabriel could feel the warmth of it under his palm where he was hiding it. 

 

There was one last burst of light that threatened to spill through Gabriels fingers, then it faded away. He opened his eyes, remnants of the green light dancing in them. It felt like a good yield. Enough trickster energy to cover over his Grace for a while if he was lucky. 

 

Gabriel took a moment to relax. He leaned back on the wooden bench, raised his face to soak up some of the sun peaking through the thin canopy of the trees. The sunlight feels warm on his skin, and the sounds of humanity echo around him.

 

The children on the swingset, animals chattering and foraging for food, footsteps scraping along the dirt paths; _ These things matter _ , he thinks as he rakes his fingers through his hair. 

 

A heavy sigh escapes him, and his fingers settle on the glass vile again. He mindlessly plays with it for a moment before lifting it off his chest and raising it high, letting the light filter through the radiance of his pagan self. He tapped the bottle twice, an unnecessary gesture when all it took was a simple thought, and the green liquid began to swirl faster, until the green receded to make way for the bright blue of Gabriels angelic Grace. 

 

It would be easy. So easy to pop the cap on his Grace, let it free and see who comes for him. Would he go back willingly? Could he fight against his own family? Should he return to Heaven and try to convince Michael or whoever was in charge now that humanity mattered? That they deserved to live.

 

Or would it be better if he stayed in hiding, just let his brothers take their vessels and tear the world apart. And who’s to say that even if he did go back to Heaven, that anyone would listen. He was a deserter. He went AWOL at a time of war, no one would even look in his direction now.

 

The sunlight shone through the vile, casting blue light on Gabriels neck and jawline. Where the glow fell, he could feel the steady thrumming of home. The murmurs of voices kept back crept up slowly, filling the homesick portion of Gabriels mind with longing.

 

“Stop it, Gabriel,” he grumbled to himself. “You don't need them.”

 

He wasn’t sure that he believed it.

 

Gabriel was lost in a memory when the little vile in his hand started to vibrate. So subtle at first but getting exponentially stronger with every passing second.

 

“I’m not doing this,” Gabriel said dumbly. “What’s…”

 

The blue color of the Grace dropped suddenly, and as the green essence of the pagan god Loki returned, a low rumble accompanied it. Gabriel listened, and felt the pull of a modified summoning spell. 

 

“Kali.” 

 

She gave him the option to ignore it, a touching gesture from his old flame, but her message worried him. More than that, it terrified him. She and the other old gods were planning on fighting Lucifer?

 

“No, that’s not good.” 

 

There was no way that any of them could survive that. He was on the cusp of furious, his hands clenched around the vile and in the fabric of his dark jeans. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to take a calming breath. 

 

**Without warning, a crash ripped through the air, and he opened his eyes.** It was dark and raining, pouring really, but the rain only bounced off of him. He was standing in a parking lot, mostly empty, but his eyes landed on one car in particular. 

 

“Oh, shit,” he groaned.

 

The black Impala stuck out among the newer cars in the lot, her classic lines accentuated by the glowing neon of the sign above him. 

 

“Why are these two always sticking their noses where they don’t belong?” This was already too complicated and he hadn’t even stepped foot into the building yet. Gabriel spared a second to come up with a plan, conjured a few items of distraction and trickery, then steeled himself. 

 

With a sharp breath in through his nose, Gabriel snapped himself into the ballroom of the Elysian Fields Hotel.


End file.
